


【All草】*以唇舌杀死玫瑰*

by YOPPI



Category: ALL草
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOPPI/pseuds/YOPPI
Summary: 不敢写标题——③雷点多！纯走肾！我变态！不喜欢就当没有看到！Warning：未亡人/女装/强煎未遂/Dirty Talk/Spank/恋乳
Kudos: 4





	【All草】*以唇舌杀死玫瑰*

**Author's Note:**

> 不敢写标题——③  
> 雷点多！纯走肾！我变态！不喜欢就当没有看到！  
> Warning：未亡人/女装/强煎未遂/Dirty Talk/Spank/恋乳

廖三爷还是孩子的时候，宅子里有个小花娘，她父亲为廖家太爷丢了命，廖太爷就让玫瑰长进了领地。

小花娘不漂亮，长年日晒，黑黑的，没人真心待她，她也就成了怯懦的乌云，唯一的快乐大概就是照料宅子里小小的玫瑰花圃。

廖三爷很喜欢自己书桌上每日一支的红玫瑰，那是他死去的母亲的爱好，玫瑰在她手里永远开的最好，但没有用，老爷子不喜欢。

廖三爷长成少年，小花娘也丢了命——她父亲原来是个奸细。那是个耀眼的午后，廖三爷目睹一颗子弹炸开小花娘的脸蛋，她的血飞溅，廖三爷想，真像玫瑰。

廖三爷转过脸悄悄抹掉眼泪，自此告别了玫瑰，还有母亲。

\------------------------------------------------------------

易峰向同事告了假，说家里突发意外，实在没法去检察长的葬礼了。他脸色苍白，眼睛肿成了核桃，旁人也不好说什么，反倒安慰他不要内疚。

葬礼很肃穆，检长向来得人心，很多人哭得比雨还大。

葬礼结束，人们互相搀扶着离开了。

远远地，一个高挑的身影缓缓走近。雨水毫不怜惜的击打他，头发凌乱，惨白的脸，双唇甚至无一丝血色。但他没有哭，只是坐到墓前，揉搓着手里的玫瑰。

好一会儿，他将裹住自己的大衣撩开，一双与蕾丝黑丝袜缠绵的腿在墓前伸展，如同在雨中生长。

他倚在冰冷的石碑上，仿佛窝在恋人怀里取暖。

“答应了要穿给你看的，好看吗？”他声音轻柔，大概是在假装温存。

他从口袋掏出一只口红，歪着身子细细地涂，这颜色太红，脸色太白，仿佛是冬雪里未落的果实。  
他，抿了抿唇，吻了名字，又用口红在墓碑上画了一个小小的×。

易峰想着，本应该是一个明媚的下午，做完爱，丝袜上还沾着白浊，他搂着自己，细细地给自己涂上口红，交换一个口红味的吻，要是又吻得他喘不过气，自己会抢过口红在他脸上画个大大的×，然后看他无奈的笑。

风开始冷了，易峰想起自己的计划，强打精神站起来，裹紧大衣，在昏暗的雨幕里，步履蹒跚地离开了。

一个月后，易峰因家庭原因辞职，自此与检察院众人断了联络。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

易峰再次与廖三爷相遇时，酒杯叮咚，酒液流光溢彩，水晶灯极闪。

廖三爷还是那样凶狠，与酒会格格不入。

水晶灯下易峰眼尾一抹红，眼里全是欲说还休。

从那天起，廖三得了美人在侧。

尽管当夜性爱酣畅淋漓，廖三爷也仿佛成了初试情爱的毛头小子，但翌日激情退去，廖三爷不由怀疑易峰的身份，实在蹊跷。当初连几个混混都搞不定的人，怎么能在这么短的时间里到老头子身边。尤其还掌有实权，这绝不可能靠爬床得到。

他开始派人跟踪易峰，从一周一汇报到三天，再到每天事无巨细，后来干脆把人安置在自己身边。

廖三爷渐渐发现，每隔一段时间，易峰会把工作提前安排好，空出一天待在家里，问他只说是负担太重需要休息，廖三爷半信半疑，许了他多次。

终于，他忍不住了，这一次，他要查个清楚。

廖三爷兴致勃勃的亲自玩起了跟踪、监视，加上心里的不堪想法，活脱脱一个痴汉美女的变态。

但廖三爷没想到，真的成了尾随美女。

从易峰公寓楼后门出来的身材高挑的长发女人，捻着裙角，快步走出小区，只留给廖三爷一个匆匆的背影。

之前跟梢的手下认不出也想不到，可他肏过易峰这么多次，浑身上下哪一处不清楚？好在今天开的是手下人的私车，廖三爷一脚油门，跟上了前面载着易峰的出租。

易峰坐在出租车里，小心盯着后视镜里若隐若现的那辆车——他知道，那是廖三爷。最近事多。昨天廖三爷准假准的太过干脆，果然今天楼下隐蔽处就多了一辆车，若不是自己早有怀疑，估计也难注意到。

他本想取消这次见面，但最近局势太紧张，眼看就要变天，对方迫于风声，只肯再见这最后一次，他多牺牲一些，或许就能知道真相了。

车后，廖三爷怕被易峰怀疑，特意拉远距离，只是派人追踪出租的路线，绕了大半个城，最后停在了北城，老梧桐巷。

老梧桐巷有好几条岔道，曲曲扭扭，廖三爷在大路口拦住那辆出租，坐进副驾驶，关了司机的通讯监控，凶狠的眼神盯住司机，“人往哪边去了？”司机被吓个半死，和盘托出。

廖三爷追近易峰的时候，忽然传出一声清脆的巴掌声，然后是男人粗鄙的骂咧，“妈的你这个骚婊子，敢跟老子拿乔，老子今天非操死你个骚骨头！”

他追步一看，易峰被抵在墙上，脸颊红肿，衣裙凌乱，那野男人的手还在不知死活地揉捏他的屁股。

“滚。”廖三爷从鼻子里重重地出了口气，本就凶恶的眼神冷的像在刮刀子，吐出的话像砸下雹子，周身的怒气却像是能燃成烈火一样。

那男人打着趔趄赶忙逃了，留下易峰脱力一般跪坐在地上。

易峰脑中千军万马一同袭过，他没想到廖三爷能在这么乱的地方找到他，不知道自己是否暴露，也不知道如何解释这一切，更不敢面对怒火滔天的廖三爷。

于是只留下满脸慌乱和害怕，令人生怜。

“我没有喂饱你吗？”廖三爷弯腰，掐住易峰下颌，将这张脸蛋完整的展于眼下。

“骚货。”

易峰闻言已知自己并未暴露，但气愤和委屈交缠，顶上了眼圈，晕红了眼尾。

廖三最爱他将哭不哭的倔强表情，在床上为这一个表情使过无数招数。

这一刻易峰又衣裙不整，胸前大片肌肤裸露，长发凌乱，更添柔弱。

他忽然不舍得责怪他了，不过是难以启齿的床笫情趣，既然他喜欢，我就满足他，满足到再也没有心思找别人。

廖三爷捋着他的长发，别到耳后，轻吻易峰脸颊红肿的软肉，又在纤长脖颈上重重咬了一口。

“疼。”易峰的抱怨里溢满水汽。

“我看你就是喜欢疼，对吗，小婊子。”

廖三爷掐住易峰颈子，眼底烧起欲火，将连衣裙领口扯得更开，一只手粗暴的揉捏易峰胸前乳肉，拉扯他殷红乳头，另一边胸乳被他纳入湿热口腔，粗粝厚舌极尽疼爱花样，两边截然不同的快感激的易峰腰肢酸软，颤颤巍巍搂紧了廖三爷。

“三…三爷，别…痒…肏我。”易峰努力讨好廖三爷，试图解救快要麻木的双乳。

廖三爷听到他如此浪荡的求欢，妒火更旺，掐住易峰的腰将他翻过身来摁在墙上，石墙冰凉，乳肉紧压，激的易峰一抖，还没等他缓过神，廖三爷的巴掌就扇起了他的屁股。

易峰乳肉饱满，但屁股小巧单薄，少少的肉都在臀尖，像是青涩的蜜桃，这巴掌又厚实又粗糙，布满枪茧，啪啪声作响，臀肉泛红，像是催熟了两只桃。

“啊…疼…饶了我吧”  
“...唔嗯…我…我再也…不敢…了”  
“嗯…啊啊…唔…啊啊啊！”

声音骤高，带一丝沙哑，易峰竟被打屁股打到了高潮。

高潮后的易峰眼下红红，整个人好似融化在了男人怀里，他唇上薄涂了一层口红，是水水艳艳的玫瑰瓣，粉色小舌偶尔窜出，像是盛开的玫瑰的柔嫩花心。

这一刻起，廖三怀里搂着久别的玫瑰。

他吻上饱满馨香的唇瓣，又遵循本能般流连到胸乳，如婴儿嘬咬乳房，俄狄浦斯清醒着，拥有了他的伊俄卡斯特。

吻痕从双乳一路蜿蜒上脖颈、颌线、唇角，最后又回到唇瓣——唇与唇的揉扯舔咬弄花了口红，丰润的唇溅起点点红痕，像是被唇舌处决的玫瑰。

廖三爷又回到小花娘的死亡，他的弱小目睹了子弹处决玫瑰。

那今天呢，如果自己晚来或没来，是不是——

廖三爷内心空前的恐慌，空前的渴望权力，空前的厌恶自己。

大脑已经不甚清晰，他只记得粗长的性器贯穿甬道，不知疲倦地抽插，还有易峰断续的呻吟，以及吐出那甜蜜呻吟的涂着口红的玫瑰。

……  
回去的路上，易峰在副驾驶上睡得不很安稳，眉间蹙起，梦里忽而是石碑前的吻，忽而是小巷里的吻，有恋人缱绻的吻，还有心怀鬼胎的吻……  
最后，一遍遍在脑海重映的，是没能套到恋人死亡真相无能的自己和欺骗利用了廖三的羞耻的自己。

易峰梦见自己，举起了口红，上膛，瞄准自己的心脏，扣动了扳机。

———————————大概TBC————————————


End file.
